You Like Me? Right?
by EpicCharizard
Summary: Kendall knows James likes him. The way he glances every time he comes out of the shower. When the record their songs. He knows it, and he might feel the same. But what if it’s not Kendall James likes, but someone else.
1. Noticing

**Title: Author: The one the only *trumpet plays* Bigfan4242! **

**Pairing(s): Logan/James/Kendall. Poor Carlos all alone. Don't worry he'll fit in. :D I think I might do a James/Logan/Kendall/Carlos thing. I don't know. **

**Ratings: PG-13?**

**Summary: Kendall knows James likes him. The way he glances every time he comes out of the shower. When the record their songs. He knows it, and he might feel the same. But what if it's not Kendall James likes, but someone else.**

**Warning(s): I don't really know any…. For now. Language I guess?**

**Disclaimer- All fiction blah, Not my original characters blah, Storyline and OCs of this fic mine blah. Also in here I'm not saying James Maslow, Logan Henderson, Carlos Pena, and Kendall Schmidt are gay. In this fic they are but not here.**

**Author's Note: None really. I hope you enjoy!**

**Mood: Tired, angry, and lazy. But still happy :D**

**Listening to- Let's Just Fall in Love Again- Jason Castro (it's cute :D)**

_**Kendall's POV**_

I glanced a James a couple of times. We were finally taking a break after recording for 2 hours straight. Though most of it wasn't recording, more like trying to sing while Gustavo screamed his lungs out. I continued chewing on my apple and staring at James. He was talking to Logan, oh. I don't know why but I keep getting this weird vibe out of James. Especially today while we were recording when I looked at him a few times. Each time he was staring at me then he'd turn back and act like nothing happened. But something was going on, and I knew it. I just needed to know what.

_**James's POV**_

I glanced at Kendall a couple of times, I was freaked especially since of the looks he gave me. I think he though I was staring at him, but I wasn't. I don't feel that way for Kendall. I mean I love Kendall, but in the most brotherly way ever. Ever since we were yound Kendall was my best friend. We would tell each other secrets, have sleepovers, and well everything together! I never ever thought of Kendall that way. But Logan on the other hand, Well… Logan and me aren't the closest in our group. He's always too busy with Carlos trying to convince him not to do this or that and hurt himself while me and Kendall are talking about other stuff. Logan was a good guy though. Smart, Prudent, pretty much a good kid, a little too nice though. Which was one of his flaws, along with his inability to take risks and be mean, which is probably why Carlos was closer to him.

_**Carlos's POV**_

I sat down looking through my helmet thinking. I noticed they way Kendall and James were looking at each other. It was pretty weird, did they have a fight? Was there something on Kendall's face? No idea, unless James wasn't looking at Kendall, and Kendall wasn't looking at James. Ugh no way, James isn't crushing on Logan, No way. And Kendall doesn't like me, I know it.

"Hey Carlos." I looked up it was Logan, he waved as he grabbed a chair sitting next to me.

"Hey Logan."

"What are you doing?" his most common question but usually he was screaming it while running like crazy since I was about to do something stupid.

"Checking my helmet. I think there's something wrong with it."

"Oh, can I see?" he asked. Logan was the group GENIUS or our little super nerd is what I call him, just to get on his nerves. I shrugged giving it to him as he glanced through it like a scientist or something. He smiled his usual cute little smirk. And yes I said CUTE little smirk.

"Well there's nothing wrong Car. Here put it back on." he said strapping it on my head. I unstrapped it just in case I was going to take it out again.

"Just in case."

"Haha I see." he laughed leaning on his chair putting his hands behind his back. I glanced at James. He was glaring my way, I then turned to Kendall after we caught glances to find him looking at James. Ugh.

"Hey Logan." I started, he looked at me with a what is it buddy face. It was cute, yes I said it was cute.

"What is it buddy?" he asked.

"Well…"

_**Logan's POV**_

I pondered over Carlos's question. Was James looking at Kendall? Or was Kendall looking at James, I had no idea.

"I don't know buddy, maybe they were looking at something else." I replied as Carlos shrugged.

"Probably. Hey are you hungry?" he asked I nodded. It's been almost hours since I eaten and I was starving, we all were. He grinned his usual I'm gonna do something I know Logan will hate grin as he got up, "Hey Logan where's our old hockey sticks?" he asked as usual naïve, stupid me told him and he was gong to do something that would hurt him and I would have to talk some sense to him. The usual Carlos and Logan relationship as we, I call it. I sighed getting up as James stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Hi Logan." he smiled as he put his hand around my shoulder.

"Hey James."

"Hey, so what were you and Carlos talking about?" he grinned I shrugged.

"Stuff. He's asking me where the old sticks are. I think I know why."

"Oh. Ok. Well that's all?"

"Uh y-yeah." I lied, I was even stuttering. The only time I stuttered is when I was lying or nervous. There was awkward silence until he sighed.

"Oh ok." he ended lifting his arm off my shoulder. I decided not tell James since he seemed pretty freaked about Carlos knowing. Plus I didn't know how to reply to him when he would ask about it. I was smart but not a genius or a super nerd like what Carlos calls me. _Boom!_ There was a huge crash as the building shook alittle. Then we heard Gustavo screaming something about Carlos and a bunch of swears, my cue.

"I g-gotta g-go." I stuttered nervously, he smiled as I started running towards the crash.

"CARLOS!"

**Hmm I like it. Reviews please :D**

**TO BE CONTINUED……….**


	2. Slowly Finding Out

**Title: You Like Me? Right?**

**Author: The one the only *trumpet plays* Bigfan4242! **

**Pairing(s): Logan/James/Kendall. Poor Carlos all alone. Don't worry he'll fit in. :D I think I might do a James/Logan/Kendall/Carlos thing. I don't know. **

**Ratings: PG-13?**

**Summary: Kendall knows James likes him. The way he glances every time he comes out of the shower. When the record their songs. He knows it, and he might feel the same. But what if it's not Kendall James likes, but someone else.**

**Warning(s): I don't really know any…. For now. Language I guess?**

**Disclaimer- All fiction blah, Not my original characters blah, Storyline and OCs of this fic mine blah. Also in here I'm not saying James Maslow, Logan Henderson, Carlos Pena, and Kendall Schmidt are gay. In this fic they are but not here.**

**Author's Note: None really. I hope you enjoy!**

**Mood: Tired, angry, a little freaked. But overall? Calm and cheery :D**

**Listening to- My TV playing a rerun of Big Time Rush (Big Time Crib episode :D)**

**Thank you to all the favoriters, readers, and reviewers of these fics. You are all fantastic people. Also I'm sorry for putting this up later, I got kinda distracted watching the weirdest cartoons and movies. (Big Bunny, Making Fiends, Muffin Movies, The Simpsons, and a bunch of Filipino soap operas.)**

_**James's POV**_

I sat down for awhile while Logan was out doing his thing. I swear Logan is like Carlos's mother. Everyday it would be Logan who'd help Carlos when he needed it. When Carlos forgot his homework, Logan would help him find it or redo it. When Carlos had no lunch, Logan would split his so both of them could eat. The worst was during a hockey game when Carlos forgot his shin pads, Logan suggested they each wear one and the next day he had this huge bruise on his shin and could barely walk. It got me incredibly angry, I mean why couldn't Carlos ever stop depending on Logan and start doing stuff on his own. Why did he have to steal Logan's attention… from me.

_**Kendall's POV**_

I looked at James even more. He was whispering stuff to himself and kinda creeping me out. Was James really crushing me? Was he? I mean he was feminine but I always thought he was straight. I put a hand to my head, it was hurting like crazy. I got up and started pacing around, I glanced at James who was looking at me with a What the heck are you doing look.

"What the heck are you doing?" he asked as I shrugged.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking."

"Oh. Hey Kendall." he started. I felt myself sweating. Was he gonna ask? No probably he was just going to tell me about his new shampoo or something…. Hopefully.

"Yeah, w-what I-is it?" I asked. Crap. I was stuttering, I never stuttered.

"Do you think Carlos is too… dependent?" I sighed a sigh of relief as I pondered on his question.

"Dependent? On who?" I replied. There was a little bit of a silence as we just looked at each other.

"O-on Logan?" he answered, "I mean Logan's practically his mother, isn't it a little annoying?"

"Uh…" I pondered on how I should of answered this. Logan was a little bit motherly towards Carlos but it's just because he was forgetful and stuff. Logan just cared for Carlos like how he cared for the rest of us.

"So is he?" he asked again, I sensed the anger and frustration in his voice.

"I-I guess, but Logan's just a nice guy. He's just cares for Carlos."

"Yeah but I mean why can't Carlos just try to take care of himself for once? Logan's not his mother."

"James? Dude? Your talking like your jealous." I snapped back as he looked at me angrily.

"Well maybe because… I am."

_**Logan's POV**_

I ran to where me and James heard the scream. Damnit why was Carlos always doing this? I mean I'm always happy to help but why is it always this often? I continued running towards the screaming. Gosh doesn't Gustavo ever lose his voice? I mean seriously. Finally I ran inside the break room, Carlos was there, as I expected.

"Logan!" he screamed running behind me. I looked at him, he was looked like a little kid who just had a bad dream or something. I sighed.

"What happened?" I asked as Gustavo looked at me shocked.

"What happened?! What HAPPENED?! Logan are you blind?!" he screamed as he moved a little. The vending machine was on the floor and one of our old hockey sticks was stuck inside of it, "That's what happened Logan. THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" He continued yelling as Kelly tried to calm him down as usual. I felt Carlos's hands clutch my shoulders as we watched them for awhile. Finally Gustavo calmed down as they faced back to us.

"Ok boys." Kelly started. Kelly always had a better way of explaining stuff then Mr. Scream His Face Off, "See the thing is-"

"Kelly, stop." I said as she nodded, "I understand how irresponsible this is, I'll talk to Carlos. Just leave us alone for awhile, okay?"

"Ok." she replied as they left to go back to the recording room. I sighed looking at Carlos.

"Carlos." I started, "Why couldn't you just go back to the apartment and get food?" I tried to say as calmly as I could. I was angry, more than angry frustrated. Who knows what could of happened to him.

"Gustavo said not to leave the studio."

"Well then you could of asked me for a quarter!" I screamed. Carlos practically has heard me scream a million times, this was no different.

"Snacks are more than a quarter." he corrected. Ugh. He was playing his usual game.

"Carlos!"

_**Carlos's POV**_

I listened to Logan lecture and yell me for a couple minutes, I was pretty much use to it. I know I'm dependent of Logan, and I know I should be ashamed of it, but I can't help it. I'm just so use to it, especially now since my family's still back in Minnesota. I'm so forgetful and clumsy, Logan though wasn't, it was nice to have someone to depend on. I looked back at him. I was so use to seeing Logan angry. The way he easily turns red, the way his eyes grow bigger and especially when he clenched his teeth. I heard and saw it all.

"Carlos? Are you listening to me?!" he yelled as I looked at him nodding. I even knew how to answer him. He sighed as he put his arm around me, "Ok then, let's go back."

_**James's POV**_

Logan and Carlos returned shortly after the yelling stopped. They both waved at me and Kendall.

"Hey guys." Logan smiled as I smiled back. Kendall just looked at them with a confused look.

"What happened?" he asked bowing an eyebrow as Logan sighed explaining it all. I looked at him and Carlos. His arm was around him and it seemed like Carlos was enjoying each moment of it. I sent him a death glare not even listening to what happened.

**Carlos's POV**

Why is he looking at me like that? I looked at James who was sending me death glares. What did I do? I was gonna clean the mess up as always. So what was wrong? I looked at him some more as Logan turned to me.

"Isn't that right buddy?" he asked me as I nodded still looking at James. Wait a sec, during the recording session Logan was right next to Kendall. So what is James wasn't looking at Kendall but at… No! I couldn't say it. I just couldn't say it. It wasn't true. He didn't like...

"Logan!" I screamed as everyone looked at me. I felt my eyes widen as James gave me I'm gonna kill you look. Then I glanced at Logan who's arm was still around me. He gave me the same what is it buddy face with a hint of that was freaky. I knew exactly what he was going to ask.

"What i-is i-it?"

**Hmm What do you think of this chapter? And what do you think will happened? Review please :)**

**TO BE CONTINUED................**


	3. Thoughts

**Title: Author: The one the only *trumpet plays* Bigfan4242! **

**Pairing(s): Logan/James/Kendall. Poor Carlos all alone. Don't worry he'll fit in. :D I think I might do a James/Logan/Kendall/Carlos thing. I don't know. **

**Ratings: PG-13?**

**Summary: Kendall knows James likes him. The way he glances every time he comes out of the shower. When the record their songs. He knows it, and he might feel the same. But what if it's not Kendall James likes, but someone else.**

**Warning(s): I don't really know any…. For now. Language I guess?**

**Disclaimer- All fiction blah, Not my original characters blah, Storyline and OCs of this fic mine blah. Also in here I'm not saying James Maslow, Logan Henderson, Carlos Pena, and Kendall Schmidt are gay. In this fic they are but not here.**

**Author's Note: None really. I hope you enjoy!**

**Mood: Happy, LOL just had a major sugar rush. Hehe ;)**

**Listening to- My TV showing 6Teen ;)**

**Well I'm a little sad because I wasn't able to give you what I actually planned out for this chapter. See I had this whole dream sequence thing planned out and I've been dying to finish typing it in which I've been doing the past few weeks. But I can't post it because of a little thing I hate called… writer's block. I can't seem to type of two of dreams without me stabbing my notebook. So I'm hoping the dream sequence part will be posted soon, until then enjoy this lovely chapter I made up :D**

**Quick thanks to The Infamous Katie (Katie) and ShatteredDiamonds (Alyssa) for helping me with dream sequence chapter. They helped me find ideas for two of dreams which I can't really write for right now. **

_**Kendall's POV**_

I walked me way towards the apartment with the guys. Every once in a while I'd glance at James, but each time ended the same. Me staring back at the hallway like nothing happened. I felt myself shiver each time I would glance at James. It was just he wasn't the same anymore. He wasn't the same cocky yet cheery James Diamond anymore. The James Diamond who loved singing and dancing, and performing in general. No, now he angry and silent not even looking at any of us. His look was so freaky I kept getting this weird feeling he was going to take out a knife and kill us. But he wasn't, well I hoped. I thought over some things each step, mostly about what he said back at the recording studio.

"James? Dude? Your talking like your jealous." I snapped at him. He was getting all angry over this. I mean yeah Logan should of let Carlos take care of himself but why was he getting this angry? I looked at him as he just glared at me angrily. I just sat back in the corner trembling with fear.

"Well maybe because… I am." he replied quietly but angry.

"B-but w-why?" I asked. I felt my body go unstable as I trembled even more.

"You wouldn't understand Kendall." he growled, "You just wouldn't."

I wiped the sweat off my forehead thinking over the last words he said. Why wouldn't I understand? The only thing I don't understand right now is why you have a crush on me.

_**James's POV**_

I looked down to the floor as I walked my way to the apartment. Luckily stupid big mouth Carlos didn't spill my damn secret to Logan. I sighed looking at Logan remembering when we first met.

"Homo!"

"Fag!"

"Gay!"

I felt myself trembling at their insults. This was usual for me, but each time still felt like torture to me. I gasped slightly as Erich Seanson punched me right in the stomach. I clutched it ducking my head. I felt my body turn unstable as I tried to keep standing. They just laughed at me doing the weirdest gestures just to tick me off. I swear I could of beaten them to a pulp if Erich wasn't 2 times my size. I glanced at them as Erich gave me a sly grin.

"Did that hurt James?" he asked in a mocking tone. I nodded as they just laughed at me beginning to walk away leaving me. I felt tears come down my eyes as I tried to soothe the pain. It felt like someone stabbed me 4 times in the stomach and left me out here to die.

"Hey you ok?" I looked to see some kid there. He had spiky dark brown hair and brown eyes. He grinned at me holding a water bottle. He tried putting it on my stomach.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he placed it there. It soothed the pain a bit but it still hurt.

"I don't have an ice pack on me." he mumbled nervously, "But this is close."

"O-Ok." I stuttered pressing it closer to me. His face seemed familiar for some reason, "You l-look familiar." I told him, "Who are you?"

"I'm Logan, Logan Mitchell. We're in the same P.E. class." he smiled kneeling right next to me. I thought back to who was in my P.E. class. I think he was that one kid who was always picked last for games but was really smart.

"Your that one kid who always gets picked last right?" I asked him as he smile turned to a frown.

"Y-yeah I guess." he said flatly as I regretted what I said.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Why? It's the truth."

"M'kay." I replied to him as we just looked at each other for awhile in complete silence. He sighed breaking the silence as he got up.

"I-I gotta go." he stuttered beginning to walk. He turned back to me sending me a weak smile before he started walking again. I got up trudging his way.

"Logan!" I yelled as he turned. I took the bottle off my stomach holding it up to him. He pushed it away.

"Keep it." he said as he began walking again. I poked his shoulder as he turned once more.

"D-do you want to hang out tomorrow?" I asked him, "Like eat lunch with me and my friend Kendall and Carlos."

"Sure." he replied putting a hand out. I shook it as he waved goodbye to me and this time I didn't stop him.

_**Carlos's POV**_

I glanced at James a couple times pondering my thought. Why didn't I see this earlier! He was practically telling me he liked Logan. The way he always stared at him after he got out of the pool, as Logan's body glistened with a thousand little droplets of water. No wait, it wasn't a bunch of droplets, he just got wet ok? Wet. But James would stare, and I noticed. The way he would ask Logan for help on his math every single day but then I'd interrupt by asking him too. The way James would look at him when we recorded songs. Why didn't I figure this sooner! He was practically screaming it to my face. I sighed beginning to look at Logan. Why did he fall for Logan? I just didn't get it, I though we were all friends, and JUST friends, not anything more. This was just little strange to me. I mean yeah Logan I have to admit was pretty cute but I never thought of him that way. No wonder why James always fought with me I always stole Logan from him. I sighed rubbing my head a bit.

"Hey you ok?" I heard someone whisper. I turned to see Logan happily smiling at me unaware what was going on.

"Yeah." I answered as I glanced back at James. He didn't seem to have heard, luckily.

_**Logan's POV**_

I sighed stuffing my hands in my pockets. I glanced at Kendall a bit before looking back to the floor. _Stop staring Mitchell, _I thought to myself, _he's going to assume something if you keep looking at him like that_. _Seriously what are you going to do then? _I bit my lip thinking over my thought. What if Kendall found out I liked him? What if I don't know he found my journal and realized all the poems, songs, and short stories were about him. The person with the blonde hair and brilliant green eyes wasn't about some girl, but about him. I looked at him one more time. I wished I had to guts to talk tell him but the thing that worried me was how he'd react. I was even scared whenever he would try to look a my journal. But wait, what if he felt the same? What if he liked me and wanted to be me? I sighed, Well I guess I'll just never know since I'm never going to let him find out.

**Expecting that? I sure wasn't. LOL **

**Liked it? Hated it? Review please :)**

**To Be Continued……..**


	4. What's Happening

**Title: Author: **The one the only *trumpet plays* Bigfan4242!

**Pairing(s):** Logan/Carlos/James/Kendall

**Ratings:** PG-13 I think…

**Summary: **Kendall knows James likes him. The way he glances every time he comes out of the shower. When the record their songs. He knows it, and he might feel the same. But what if it's not Kendall James likes, but someone else.

**Warning(s): **Pretty much clean besides language. Slash is in here. Don't likey don't ready.

**Disclaimer- **All fiction blah, Not my original characters blah, Storyline and OCs of this fic mine blah. Also in here I'm not saying James Maslow, Logan Henderson, Carlos Pena, and Kendall Schmidt are gay.

**Mood: **Numb. Hungry. Weird.

**Listening to- **The music styling's of American Idol contestants Didi Benami and Lee Dewyze.

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry again, I seriously can't write the dream sequence. You see I had the dreams for Carlos, Kendall, and James planned but err Logan. I just can't think up anything for him without getting frustrated! So I wrote this instead. I'll probably use the dreams in another chapter. But until then enjoy this chapter, which will have like one dream I think. Thanks for reading!

**CARLOS'S POV **

The blanket felt nice on my body as I laid on my bed in fetal position. That dream. What happened. It just made my stomach ache and my head hurt. I didn't know what was going on with me. I always assumed was straight, I mean I've never been attracted to guys the same way I was attracted to girls. But that dream, that dream it had something I've never ever think I've ever do in my life. I had no idea if it meant anything. But I hope it didn't.

_It was about morning time and everything was just normal. Everyone was awake before me, and already out of bed. I let out a breath getting up to stretch. My clock wasn't any where to be seen, but I usually woke up at like 12 or 5 so I just assumed it was probably between those two time. Quickly I got up and went towards the bathroom fumbling with the doorknob lazily trying to keep my eyes open and not fall asleep again. Finally it opened as I leaned on the door almost falling to the floor. The noise of a shower stopping came to my ears as I looked up. Oh crap someone was showering, and I was in the middle of the floor while they were, I thought to myself quickly trying to get up. But my body was just too lazy move. I sighed wondering if whoever was inside the shower heard I was there. They quickly opened the curtain slightly grabbing a white towel that was up on the rack before coming out. I quickly glanced up to see Logan was there the towel wrapped around his waist covering his 'parts'. He looked at me surprised, probably since his best friend lying was on the floor just as he got out of the shower. He let out a gasp grabbing another towel to dry his hair._

"_Carlos? What are you doing here?" he asked shaking his head like a dog to get all the water out. I shrugged trying to get up. _

"_I uh, woke up. I was going to take a shower too but I guess you were in first." I answered as he smiled stopping, going closer to me. He let out a hand out as I took it trying to get up. My eyes carefully glanced around his body watching the little droplets of water move each time he made a movement._

"_Well you want to take a shower now?" he asked as I shook my head trying to look back to his face instead of his chest. I've never looked at Logan this way in my life. I didn't know why I was doing it now._

"_Uh you should get dressed first." I mumbled, "I'll wait." _

"_Buddy, are you okay? You seem weird." he came even closer till our faces were only a few inches close. He let out a sigh as his breath hit my face._

_It smelled like peppermint, he probably brushed his teeth. Classic Logan._

"_I-I'm fine." I stuttered as his face came even closer only centimeters apart. I let out a breath as he grabbed both of my already blushing cheeks bringing my face towards his smacking his lips upon mine, slipping his tongue into my mouth. Quickly he pushed his lips away as I just looked at him stunned._

"_You enjoyed that didn't you?" he asked smirking. I blushed bright red just staring at him. I didn't quite know if I enjoyed, I didn't even know if I kissed back. I was just stunned he kissed me, out of nowhere. He was even practically naked, only a towel covering crotch from touching me. He came closer to me again as I walked backwards towards the door about to leave._

"_I-I think you should get dressed." I stuttered as he breathed on my face before placing his lips onto mine again. I quickly tried to open the door, but once I did he pushed me on the floor of our room his lips still on mine. I felt the towel on his waist come off as he moved his hands towards my shirt beginning to pull it off of me._

And that's what scared me, because I knew exactly the second time I did kiss him back. And I did enjoy what he decided to do afterwards. But did it mean anything? Did it mean that I liked Logan? Or was it just some dream boys have in their teenage years?

"Carlos?" I heard Logan say. I turned hoping he wasn't in only a white bath towel.

"Hey buddy, Kendall and I are going to the pool to hang out. Wanna come?" I shook my head just lying back down on the bed. He looked at me confused before sitting down.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked putting a hand to my forehead. I shook my head clutching my pillow.

"I'm fine Logan, just go. I need to be alone." I mumbled feeling my face warm up at his touch.

"A-are you s-sure?" he asked, "I could stay with you if you want." I quickly shook my head again thinking over what happened in the dream I had.

"I'm fine. Just go please. I need to be alone."

"Okay. Just call if you need me." he whispered wrapping his arms around me. I pushed him away afraid of what he might do next.

"I might be contagious." I lied as he nodded just getting away from me and going out the door.

_Maybe I do like him. _I thought before kicking that thought out of my brain_, It can't be. I'm not attracted to Logan that way. Any guy, right?_

**KENDALL'S POV**

I quickly took off my sun glasses as Logan come out of the apartment. He sent me a quick smile before heading towards the lawn chairs. I followed him as he stopped by the pool just watching the water for a bit. Logan was only one who I actually have spoken to for the past few days. Carlos barely ever spoke or really did anything the past couple of days. And ever since I found out James might be crushing on me it's been pretty weird to even be in the same building as him. Nothing just didn't seem right anymore.

"Hey Kendall, want to just sit down here?" he asked placing his feet into the water. I nodded doing the same feeling the water hit my legs. It left a tingling sensation that made my tense body feel so much better.

"This feels nice." I murmured as he nodded kicking the water making little waves. I laughed as they grew slightly bigger each kick.

"Hey Kendall." he started as I turned staring at his face, "Have you noticed anything up with James and Carlos?" he asked as my eyes widened. At least I wasn't the only one noticing that there was something wrong with those two.

"I have." I told him, "I wonder what's up."

"I know right? I spoke to Carlos earlier and he seemed really freaked. He tried to act normal while I was talking to him but I knew he was scared."

"Oh." I mumbled kicking little kicks in the water. There was really no point in ever hiding anything with Logan. He easily figured things out, "Well I know James likes someone." I burted as his eyes widened this time.

"Oh really. Who?" he asked. I couldn't tell him what I knew about James. That was too much of secret to blow. Plus I wasn't positive James liked me, I just sorta assumed…

"I don't know. But I know he likes someone." I lied to him as he nodded.

"Well that explains things. Now we just need and explanation from Carlos and we'll be set."

"Right."

**LOGAN'S POV**

I looked around at the Palm Springs pool curious over what was going on with everyone. The whole area seemed practically normal, everyone who was usually there was there and doing the same routine as they did everyday. The Jennifers practicing some sort of singing/dancing/acting gig they had, Guitar dude playing some song not all of us knew on his acoustic, and Tyler hiding in some random place that we never even knew existed. Everything seemed normal here, so why wasn't things normal between us? Carlos barely spoke nowadays. James practically looks at me every waking minute, and Kendall. Kendall seemed like the only person who haven't changed yet. So that just left Carlos and James. I wasn't changing in my opinion. I was still the same old nerd I use to be back home in Minnesota. But everyone else seemed different, like seriously something was going on with them. I let out a sigh as Kendall looked at me, his gorgeous green eyes shining in the sunlight.

Well I did start to realize I was gay in L.A. So I guess I did somewhat change.

"I think I might head back to the apartment." I told him getting up walking back towards to the apartment. Hoping that once I got home everything was going to be okay again.

**JAMES'S POV**

I peeked through the small crack between the slightly opened door glancing at Carlos. He was on the bed laying there in fetal position his hands wrapped around his knees. I let out a sigh grabbing the doorknob opening the door.

"Carlos you there?" I asked as he turned. His eyes were red and strained, like he's been crying all day.

"Yeah." he answered, "What's up?" I shrugged sitting on the bed next to him feeling my hand among his sheets.

"Carlos I need to talk to you. It's about yesterday. When you called Logan's name in the recording room." he quickly swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. I glanced at it before looking back into his chocolate colored eyes. They were filled with worry and slight surprise.

"Your going to ask if I know." he mumbled practically reading my mind. I nodded as he sighed turning around away from me, "Well I do. I know you like Logan. It sorta clicked in my mind once you started to stare at him during recording."

"Was it that obvious?" I asked as he shrugged.

"Maybe not to Logan or Kendall. Not even me at first, but then I figured things out."

"Oh." I murmured, "And you didn't tell him… right?" I quickly clenched a fistful of his sheets shaking like an earthquake occurred. He nodded his head his eyes downcast to the sheets.

"No. And I'm not planning to. Unless you want me."

"Never. That would be horrifying." I replied before sighing putting my hand on his shoulder. He let out a sigh looking back at me.

"James." he started his voice shaking and slightly unclear, but I still understood what he was saying, "How long have you've been… gay?" he quickly blushed red as soon as the word _gay _hit his lips. But I didn't seem to care since I was… _gay._

"Since I've know I loved Logan." I answered.

"Which was how long?"

"Uh… 3 or 2 years I think. Not long. But I'm positive I'm gay." I replied as he nodded thinking over it for a bit. I carefully guided my eyes back to him slightly angry at the fact he knew. But he wasn't going to tell anyone, so really there was no reason I should be. Unless...

"Hey Carlos?" I asked grabbing his shoulder, clenching it in my hand, "Do you like Logan, like me?" the words quickly blurted out of my mouth as I bit my tongue regretting them. He let out a sigh before glancing out the window.

"I'm not going to answer that." he told me as I looked at him, growing slightly angry with his answer.

"Well why not?" I hissed as he shrugged again.

"Because I won't. My feelings are my feelings. And if you find out. You find out. But I'm not telling." I quickly grew even more frustrated with him getting up from the bed jumping up in anger.

"What do you mean you won't answer?!" I screamed at him. He quickly turned a sourness in his face, "It's really simple Carlos! Either you like Logan or you don't! Why don't you just answer?!"

"What do you mean like?" a voice crept through my ears as I turned.

"Logan." Carlos mouthed, his face filled with as much shock as mine, "I thought you were suppose to be with Kendall. Why are you here?"

"I left early." he answered his face filled with surprise, "But what did you guys mean by like me?"

* * *

**AN- Dun, dun, DUN! HAHA Well that was a slight shock now wasn't it? Anyways the drama has just begun, just wait and see what happens next… Which leads me to this question, What do you think will happen next?**

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Messed Up

**Title: You Like Me? Right?**

**Author: The one the only *trumpet plays* Bigfan4242! **

**Pairing(s): Logan/James/Kendall/Carlos**

**Ratings: PG-13? PG-14?**

**Summary: Kendall knows James likes him. The way he glances every time he comes out of the shower. When the record their songs. He knows it, and he might feel the same. But what if it's not Kendall James likes, but someone else.**

**Warning(s): Language. Slash. Slash kiss.**

**Disclaimer- All fiction blah, Not my original characters blah, Storyline and OCs of this fic mine blah. Also in here I'm not saying James Maslow, Logan Henderson, Carlos Pena (Jr.), and Kendall Schmidt are gay. In this fic they are but not here.**

**Mood: Lazy. I should be studying. Oh well XD**

**Listening To: The Long and Winding Road- The Beatles (They're awesome, music legends I must say.)**

**Author's Note- I really, really felt like updating. Especially since finally I figured what I could add in here. (Let's just say more pairings will be added.) . Oh and Thank, thank, thank you to you wonderful fans for the reviews. You guys are so kick awesome.**

**Oh crack pots! (Haha I know) I forgot, I BIG thank you to the Wikihow article 'How to Tell if Your Best Friend is Lesbian'(I would put the link but it doesn't seem to post somehow). I used part of it in this chapter and I just needed to give credit to the writers who wrote that article. So it's all theirs not mine. Also I changed all the 'She's' to 'He's' but still all credit goes to them.**

**Now Enjoy!**

* * *

**James's POV**

My jaw dropped as Logan just looked at us stunned. He furrowed his left eyebrow obviously wanting an answer, but I didn't know exactly what to say. I glanced over to Carlos who was just sitting there staring down on the floor his eyes filled fear obviously freaked over what was going on. I tried to open my mouth knowing that there was nothing else left to do but tell the truth. But no words came out. Carlos's eyes went up staring into mine practically screaming what I wanted to say.

'_I'm sorry Logan but I'm gay, and I love you….' _I quickly swallowed my spit hoping it'd help me to speak again.

"Logan. We're gay." I mumbled making my hands into fists clenching my teeth hoping he wasn't mad. My eyes narrowed towards his face which got even more stunned, but luckily not disgust or hatred filled. I quickly turned over to Carlos again who didn't object to the fact I said 'We're gay' not just 'I'm gay'.

"And what?"

"And you're the reason why we are… _gay_." I blurted as Carlos AGAIN did not object to the fact I said 'We're' instead of 'I'm'. Logan let out a chuckle before slamming a hand onto the door.

"Oh that's just dandy." he said in a joking/angry way. He continued to laugh but still he was angry. "So you two are in love with me. That's just great. Who would of guessed everyone but the one person I actually did love would love me." the words stung me as I clutched the part of my shirt where my heart was. He continued to laugh before slamming his fists on the door again his grin now an angry frown.

"Logan, what do you mean-"

"I understand the fact that your gay, but I need to be alone for awhile." he told us.

"Are you mad?" I asked him as he turned facing me his eyes filled practically stabbing me in the heart.

"Why should I should be mad… if I'm gay too."

And with that he left.

As did I.

**KENDALL'S POV**

I sat around the pool messing around with my laptop doing some research about what was going on. James couldn't possibly have a crush on me. He just couldn't have, he always talked to me, Logan or Carlos about how he thought that one girl was pretty or had a cute butt or something. I just couldn't see James as_… gay_. But now the possibilities were endless.

_**Watch the body language**_, the first line of the article read.

_This is usually a definite giveaway. Does your friend brush against you or touch you very often? Does he often stand very close to you, and look at you a lot? Test this out when you're together, and test this out when you see him with other guys._

Did James brush past me? Yeah we were sorta touchy. But we were all just so close like that. We didn't mind us touching each other since we knew we weren't in anyway meaning it in a homosexual way. I quickly thought over it before reading line after line, finally stopping at the 5th one.

_**Be forthright and ask**__. If, after looking for these signs, you still aren't sure, and even if you are 99 percent sure, you need to ask him. Be careful though, it may be a touchy subject if he is still confused or feels cornered by your question. If you do ask, make sure it is in a way that makes it clear that you'll be supportive of him, whatever he answers._

_Yeah. Like I'm really going to ask James flat out if he's gay__**, **_I thought to myself pushing my computer screen down frustrated at it's lack of answers. It was just this whole thing kept bothering me. I just didn't know what to think anymore. I mean seriously?! Who else was gay here? Carlos? Logan?… Me? No way I wasn't homosexual. I knew I was a heterosexual. I knew I loved girls, chicks, women, amigas, not men.

"Kendall! Kendall!" I heard someone yell as I turned hoping it wasn't any of the guys. But it was Logan who was walking towards me a depressed look on his face. I quickly furrowed an eyebrow wondering what was up.

"I found out what was up with James and Carlos." He murmured as I nodded already knowing what was with James. But I kept my eyebrows furrowed trying to act surprised.

"What?"

"James and Carlos. They're in love with me."

**CARLOS'S POV**

I let out a sigh sitting on my bed staring down into my sheets practically burning a hole through them. Logan knew that I might of loved him, which got him disgusted with me, James hated me since he thought Logan would pick me over him, and I haven't even seen or spoken to Kendall for awhile now. Everyone hated me, I didn't belong here.

I let out another sigh before lying down in fetal position letting a few tears come down again like earlier this day. I just wanted everything to be okay again. My feelings for Logan to just all go away, and for us four to be together again as just friends. L.A. fucked everything up, and I just wanted it to be the same again.

But then again even if I didn't leave Minnesota I'd probably still have fallen head over heels for Logan. After that morning I realized this wasn't the first time I've dealt with my feelings towards him. Towards all of us. Maybe I was gay back in Minnesota. I was just probably just in denial.

Well not anymore.

**LOGAN'S POV**

Finishing my last sentence I narrowed my eyes towards Kendall's lovely green eyes hoping he could help me out. Quite frankly I wished he could of felt the same James and Carlos felt, instead of just thinking of me as just a friend. He let out a smile wrapping his arms around me into an embrace as I smiled enjoying the feel of his touch, and the fact I was so close to him I practically could smell the cologne he was wearing.

"It's okay Logan, it is. James and Carlos are still our friends. We'll get through this and accept it." his voice whispered softly making my heart skip a beat. I buried my face even more into his chest sobbing slightly crying inside then outside. He patted my back as I thought to myself.

_This is your time Mitchell, your time to admit YOUR feelings to Kendall. You've wanted this for awhile now. This is the time! Carlos and James are going to have to accept it, GO FOR IT!._

Knowing this was time I pushed myself slightly away from Kendall my arms still around him. Looking at him I slowly moved my face towards his till they were just barely inches away soon brushing my lips against his beautiful rosy pink ones pulling him into a soft kiss letting him know how much I wanted this to happen in such a long time.

* * *

**AN- Dun, Dun, DUN.**

**How do you think Kendall will respond? What do you think will happen next?**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Plans Up Our Sleeves

**Title: You Like Me? Right?**

**Author: The one the only *trumpet plays* Bigfan4242! **

**Pairing(s): Logan/James/Kendall/Carlos**

**Warning(s): Language. Slash. Drug usage mentioned. **

**Disclaimer- All fiction and not my original characters. I'm not Harvey Levin or infiltrated with TMZ either, so I'm not sayin' anything about the boys. **

**Mood: Groggy.**

**Listening To: When U Love Somebody-Fruit Bats (Simple, sweet, and just plain awesome. It rocks dude, ROCKS.)**

**Author's Note: Hey, so I see I haven't updated this in awhile and to give an explanation I didn't quite frankly know what to do with the kiss after I wrote it (Smart, Charlette. Very smart.) But I figured something out, and so I hope you enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**Logan's POV**

_Ten seconds…_

We had been kissing for almost ten seconds and still there was no reaction from Kendall. I was a bit fearful, this was a big risk and due to his lack of reply I wasn't so sure if I was happy at the fact I chose to go along with it. Everything felt frozen, like I was the only one in control of the world and that everyone else standing there in front of me was capable was being controlled. But I didn't know what to do, for once my mind went blank.

I thought about it for a bit and attempted to move my hands up towards his neck to pull him closer. But once his lips went more into mine I felt the sudden impact of his hands smacking me in the chest to push me away. Kendall looked at me surprised, his face filled with shock and astonishment. I felt sick, I didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. I wanted a reaction, but I also didn't want a reaction.

The impact made me stumble though, and I landed flat on my bottom falling with a loud _'Crash!' _that probably drew him out of his frozen trance. Kendall shook his head and looked at me, running towards my way putting a hand out to help me up. I grabbed it and held it tight in my own, enjoying it's feel. But Kendall quickly noticed this and let go once I was standing again, "So, you're gay?"

I bit my lip and nodded, bowing my head to the ground. He gasped quietly before nodding his head rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "For awhile now, since we got to Los Angeles. I really like you Kendall."

"So all three of you? You guys are... queers?"

The words and harshness of how Kendall said it hurt me hard, it was almost as if he was ashamed we were gay. I could of handled him not feeling the same, but it'd be horrible if he didn't even want to accept us as his friends anymore.

"Yeah, is that... wrong?" I mumbled the words, finding them a struggle to say, "I-I'm sorry I sort of… kissed you."

I tried to touch his cheek but he swatted my hand away and shook his head at any skin on skin contact for the both of us. I sucked in a breath and tried to stare at him, but found it difficult with the overbearing shame and anguish I felt standing in front of Kendall. I knew it was a stupid idea, I knew I shouldn't have done this. How could I have been such an idiot?

He sighed, "It's all right, and… I'm not sure." he answered bitterly and a bit nervous placing a hand on my shoulder giving it a light squeeze before quickly letting go, "Because I sorta liked it."

My eyes beamed with optimism uncontrollably on his words a bit confused and hopeful I was hearing the same thing my brain was telling me. Kendall gave me a little smile before moving his hands up to massage his temples, him groaning in an excruciating tone, "Kendall? Are you okay?"

"Fine, I just, just need to be alone for a bit." he whispered before quickly running off as if he was trying too hard to get away from me. Not at all even trying to look back.

I tried to calculate the entire evening in my mind, Figuring what various signs meant, what Kendall's different dialogue sayings and tones could possibly say about how he felt, even looking back on the facial clues I saw him make throughout the entire time. Almost everything that happened there, I just really needed a hypothesis to use and make a conclusion that was sure to be true. I didn't want to any more chances or risks in my life.

After a minute of calculations I finally figured what it all meant. They all led me to realize that love was really strange and unpredictable and that science and math wasn't going to determine what was going to happen next in this situation, and that I would find out soon.

School never yet has helped me with the stuff I actually needed to use in the real world.

**Kendall's POV**

I ran the stairs and into the apartment, my brain pounding against my skull making my head hurt beyond to what I could of handled without any trouble. My teeth were clenching and my hands were twitching, I was getting more and more nervous with the time coming and I felt like exploding any second. I didn't know what was going on, but I really wanted it to stop.

Logan kissed me. He kissed me and even admitted to being a freaking queer like all the rest of the guys. I loved my friends, and I wasn't judgmental of people but- Everything is just so, so confusing now. Everything seems to be out of order or mismatched or just not how I remembered it to be. So many changes were happening so fast and unexpected, I didn't know what was going to happen next.

I looked around and took a seat on the couch, laying myself on top of the fabric resting my head on one of the pillows. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself by reducing the clutter in my head, forgetting everything that had happened in the past few days.

"Kendall? Dude, are you okay?" I heard someone ask from above me as I jumped. Obviously it would be Logan trying to make sure I was okay, and that was not at all what I wanted. I wanted to be alone, from everyone. Especially him.

I looked around and saw a pair of brown eyes staring at him from on top of the swirly slide, Carlitos. He slowly got up and waved at me, sliding down to come a bit closer to me. I groaned and swatted the air trying to tell him to leave me be, "Kendall? What happened?'

"Drama," I hissed, "More than any of the movies Camille and the Jennifers have been in combined."

I closed my eyes but kept them slightly open looking at him, hoping he'd leave soon. Carlos looked the same, and he was acting the same way I'd known him to act for the past years. But he just seemed so different to me now, I didn't know him anymore.

"You know you're lucky. I'd love to be in your place."

I sighed and furrowed an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, I know you would. Do you really know how hard it is being me?"

"Do you know how hard it is being me? Or anyone of us?" he replied a bit harshly and I opened my eyes a bit more, slowly arising from the couch to face Carlos, "It's not hard only being you Mr. Only Straight Guy."

He was only saying that because he probably didn't know what just happened, "Logan likes me."

"Even more of a reason why I'd love to be in your place." he replied bitterly, taking a deep breath taking a seat on the couch next to my feet. He rested his head on the back and slumped downwards closing his eyes groaning loudly like he was in pain. I tried to get up and help him out, but he quickly pushed me away. Sorta like how I treated Logan a few minutes ago when he wanted to help me with my own headache, "Logan's a great guy Kendall, you've been friends with him just as long as I have and yet you still can't see that?"

I blinked, unsure how to exactly answer him.

"He's smart, and caring, and he would do anything just to make sure we were okay. Sure a bit too nervous, but he's just scared. He just needs positive answers for everything, who doesn't?" he slowly got up and patted my back giving me a small smile, "I know it's not my place to tell you what to do, but please don't hurt Logan. I want him to be happy, just I can't make him happy."

Carlos began to walk towards one of our rooms and I stood there staring at him, guilty out of my mind. He was in love with someone who loved me instead. I knew how much he wanted to be in my place, "Hey! Hey Carlos."

He turned, and furrowed an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry." I began as he nodded shrugging his shoulders, "I'd love it if he felt the same for you. I promise I won't hurt him."

He laughed and smiled even more going inside the room slamming the door shut. I sucked in a breath and straightened myself up a bit as well, heading downstairs and to the pool hoping Logan was still there and not too mad at me.

**Carlos' POV**

I meant everything, and even though it hurt I had to face it and know it was the real world. Logan loved Kendall, and soon enough Kendall would be taking my advice and pick the right choice. That's something I hated about Kendall, he was always right about things. Not school type stuff, life stuff. Important life stuff.

Logan didn't love me, he loved me as a friend no duh, but that would just be it. I didn't even know if he still wanted to be my friend anymore. It'd be so weird no realizing I have feelings for him when he loved another guy. I didn't want to lose him in my life, despite anything it was better to have Logan as my friend than not have Logan at all.

My mind scattered around and thought of the endless possibilites that future was possibly going to bring. Right now the two of them officially declared themselves a couple and that awkwardness was just going to keep happening I somewhat regretted trying to help Kendall, but I would of done it anyways sooner or later.

What I needed is to just get over Logan. I didn't need him to love me back, there were other fish in the sea. Hotter, more athletic fish who didn't like blonde headed boys who claimed to be straight even when they weren't.

As tough as it would be, I promised myself I would get over him. No matter what.

**James' POV**

The lobby wasn't the best place to go after heartbreak. One, Logan was outside sitting near the pool after his tongue hockey session with Kendall. Two, the happy faces of couples holding hands or saying sweet stuff to each other made me sick. I hated to admit it, but I was jealous of their joy. Love seemed so easy for them. While for me, it was probably one of the hardest things ever.

"James? Hey, where are the guys?" someone asked as I looked up to Camille, Logan's ex-girlfriend. Now we all knew why they really broke up. She smiled at me as the sparkles on her long satin dress hurt my eyes by how bright they were. Another audition I bet, though oddly she wasn't talking to me in character, "Well the Jennifers are having a party and wanted to invite you guys."

"Party? For what?"

"For us to get incredibly drunk and go crazy." she laughed as I nodded my head chuckling a bit. Camille wasn't joking, no she was dead on serious. The kids around here did some freaky things during parties. Bringing beer, drugs, anything they could get a hold of with a large wad of cash and connections to people who usually don't like going out in public. That wasn't my sort of scene and I tried to stay away from the 'fun' part of the party. But they said that I'd try all those things sooner or later in my life so I better be starting young while my body could still handle it, "Tell the guys too. I'll catch you later okay? See you there."

I sighed and considered if I should of gone or not, parties despite anything were still pretty fun and could help me forgot all about my troubles. Looking behind me, I groaned at the sight of Kendall and Logan. Obviously that was who he fell for, I didn't need an explanation.

Wait- _The Party_. An idea blinked in my mind as I grinned. It was a good one, and it would solve a ton of my problems.

Quickly I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door. I needed a new outfit.

* * *

**What does James have in planned? Will Logan and Kendall find love with each other? Will poor Carlitos finally get over Logan? Charlette just needs to quite jabbering now doesn't she?**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. YouPlusMeEqualsAlcohol

**AN- **Yeaaah so my Author, Title, Summary titles? I think I'm going to officially get rid of them. I mean, you've seem them enough right? So they're gone (unless you guys don't like that) for the time being.

Anyways, this chapter is err interesting. I just actually had a word to say to the James fans because of his role of antagonist in the story right now.

So James here plans on doing something that's pretty evil. Not like 'Mwhahaha the world will be mine!' evil, but like that's pretty effed up evil. And if any of you are offended by it I'm really, really sorry. I mean, I'm a James fan too (He's my second favorite sorry to Carlos/Kendall fans haha. He's hot and the factor that Maroon 5 is his favorite band increases his awesomness to me.) so I was like 'Who knows, maybe someone might get mad that he's going to do this.' So yeah I'm sorry.

Secondly, something happens in which he looks like the culprit but actually. I'm not saying if he is or not but, yeah you might get the assumption. It's better to explain after you read this chapter and I'll explain it more to you if you're confused (:

Anyways, thanks you guys for the amazing reviews. Hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer/Warning:** The title of this chapter comes from an Allison Weiss song. You should check her out, she rules (: Also there are mentions here of alcohol, rape, sexual intercourse, and maybe some foul language. Also obviously, there is some boy/boy loving in here.

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

I can't believe it.

I'm going to do it. I'm going to ask Logan to the Jennifers' party tonight. I'm going to go up to him and look him straight in the eye and say, "Logan, will you go with me to the Jennifers' party tonight?". And if he says yes we will go together. We're going to say hi to everyone and answer everyone's questions about us. Then we'll drink and dance and have a lot of fun. I'm going to ask him. I'm going to ask him to come with me I'm going to-

I'm going to, going to puke.

My body is shaking. I'm not exactly sure if I can do this. Everyone's been acting so weird now a days it's been really weird. I never expected me and the guys to act like this. We haven't spoken in day. Me asking him, who knows how this will change things between us.

James especially barely ever spoke to me, actually he'd always give me this weird look like he'd want to rip my balls off with his bare hands or strangle the life out of me. James used to be my best friend. Actually, I hate to admit, he was probably the closest to me than all the guys. We were the Winsome Twosome with Carlos and Logan the attracting opposites. I missed those days.

But then again we all knew coming to California would change things. We saw that the first day we came here. Guess this would be one of those changes.

Walking around the apartment I tried to look for Logan. Carlos outside talking to Camille and the Jennifers about the party and to offering to help out. Meanwhile James went out a few hours ago to who knows where. Logan was still inside, and I was going to find him.

As I got into our bedroom I saw him snuggled in bed with a book in his hands and a notebook to his right side. Logan's eyes were glued to the book, his fingers moving to flip pages and the only reason why he'd turn away was so he could scribble something into his notebook. Part of me didn't want to disturb him, but another part screamed to get the little book nerd to stop studying for once.

"Ahem," I began rubbing the back of my neck nervously, "hey Logan."

He didn't even look up, instead he put a hand out to wave hello, "Hi Kendall."

I sighed, "Hey, can I have like a second of your time?"

"Why?"

"I want to ask you something."

He looked up and lowered his book still clutching it in his hands. Maybe I shouldn't do this, he probably was like James and angry with me. But I wanted to ask him, and I was going to ask tonight despite anything. I promised that to myself, and I wasn't going to break this promise.

"Kendall? What is it?" Logan continued as I shook my head shrugging my shoulders as he lifted the book back to his eye level. I quickly ran to his bed and sat down. Moving my hand towards the book gently pushing it down, "What is it dude? I was reading."

"I uh," I swallowed hard, there was a lump in my throat and I felt like choking. I clenched my stomach promising it a little bathroom time after I asked him, "uh, are you going to the Jennifer's party tonight?"

He gave me a questioning look, "Maybe, I haven't decided. Are you?"

"Yeah," I answered stuffing my hands into my pockets, "why aren't you going?"

"School night, have fun."

"Actually," I began moving one my hands out placing it onto his lap. I licked my lips, this was the first time I ever got this close to a dude. Even when the guys in hockey practice did this to joke around I wouldn't at all join in. This was a first for me, and I was getting nervous, "I was wondering if you would come with me."

He furrowed an eyebrow placing the book to his side as he sighed. I stared at him, moving not even a muscle. Anything I would of done could of meant something, plus my stomach was going to explode and I felt like standing still would be the only way to prevent that from happening, "Why are you doing this Kendall?"

"I like you."

"No really."

I reached out to grab his hand feeling him wince but still stay calm when I clutched it mine. Logan's hands were soft, like really, really soft. They felt nice, "I've been thinking and I think I might try this out." I began giving him a small smile, "I mean, you're a great guy Logan. You're smart and kind, and you care for us. You're just as great as any girl, but I mean you're a bit special." I noticed him blush with every word I said, "I want to try this. Will you come to the Jennifers' party with me?"

He swallowed hard nodding his head. I couldn't believe it, not one bit.

"Thanks Logan, I'm kind of sorry for before." I told him as he just nodded. He was actually kind of adorable, I could see what the guys saw in him. He was a good guy, and probably a good boyfriend. I wasn't that scared about this. I didn't feel like throwing up.

I actually felt good.

**Carlos' POV**

I couldn't believe it. Kendall actually asked Logan to go with him tonight to the Jennifer's party.

Okay, maybe I'm still just a tad bit jealous of those two. Maybe just like a little tiny bit, the size of a really small peanut would be the size of my jealousy. It's been like four days since we last had a decent conversation and four days since he kissed Kendall at the pool. Plus the fact I had to see him almost every firetrucking day just made things even more worse.

But it's done, that day has passed and I'm going to find someone new.

And that was all going to happen tonight. Hollywood parties were AWESOME. Everyone came to them, and there were a lot of cute guys and girls roaming around everywhere. I could find someone easily.

I ran into the bed room and got changed. My outfit consisted of myself looking very crisp and sharp. My hair was spiked up a bit and styled fresh with hair gel. I even stole some of James' cologne to smell extra good. This was the most I've gotten ready for something in my whole entire life.

"Oh hey Carlos," I heard someone say as I turned. Logan smiled at me putting his hand out for me to shake. It was weird seeing him like this, for the past few days there was a sort of awkwardness between the four of us. Now it seemed things were back to normal, it felt out of place, "you look good."

I blushed and mumbled a thank you. He actually look nice himself in his half-formal half-average clothes, "Yeah, ya know, party tonight. You look really good too." he laughed and thanked me as I shrugged, "Have fun with Kendall."

It actually took a lot to spit that out.

"Thanks buddy," he answered, "really. You're my best friend."

And that's what we'll always be. Best friends.

**James' POV**

Kendall asked Logan to the party tonight.

Mmm.

I can't say I'm not totally surprised. But I'm still surprised at this. Kendall was the epitome of straight. Always he was the jock who hit on cheerleaders and actually got some action from them. He was the guy girls would fight over, the guy teachers would love since he was so perfect. The factor of Kendall Knight being gay never came to person's mind. You just couldn't see it.

Okay, maybe I tried imagining it. I was one of those people who would swoon over Mr. Perfect, I have to admit to that. He was amazing, and the fact we were both on the hockey team didn't make anything better.

But all I did was just swoon. I never fell in love with him nor will I.

Anyways, the party actually started pretty fast. Everyone came at an alarming rate, one after the other. I was probably the third person to show up with Logan and Kendall coming shortly afterwards, with finally a very nicely dressed Carlos coming in last. He looked really good actually, and I could smell the cologne he stole from me a mile away. Actually he might of looked better than I did.

Seems like someone came in looking for another crush.

Kendall and Logan were at each other the entire time. They arms were ringed together so tight I swear I need a crowbar just to pull them away from one another. People everywhere kept asking me the questions of 'How long has this been?' or 'What do you think of it?'.

I answered everything in a lie. 'Cause ya know, this is Hollywood. Everything you say can and will be used against you.

As I waited near the snack table I bit my tongue pretending to not be watching Kendall and Logan and actually having the time of my life. There would be other parties, this was just one of them. I could have fun another time. I waited patiently for one of them to leave the other, it'd been two hours anyway. It seemed if one of them went to the bathroom the other would just follow them there.

Oh god. Don't need to think about that. At all.

"Hey James," a voice rung as I looked down to see Logan smiling at me brightly him getting a drink from the giant glass bowl with a little water fall pouring fruit punch into it. I grinned and waved back to him, "Why aren't you out partying?"

"Oh, I am. I've had enough fun." I answered as he nodded grabbing a cup of of the punch, "Wait, I thought you didn't like fruit punch. Wasn't your favorite drink lemonade?" I asked him holding out a cup of the stuff in my hand. He looked up to me and laughed.

"Well I like it better than fruit punch but I'm just drinking this to cool myself down." he took a sip and threw the cup back onto the table, "Thanks though James."

"No problem." I replied as I watched him walk back to Kendall as they started dancing again.

Swear to god, they started to grinding. Ew.

But dammit, this sucked. My plan just crashed and failed right there.

Okay, maybe the lemonade spiked with a little bit of alcohol. Maybe I was trying to get him maybe a little bit drunk so I could do something to him.

But that plan was now dead. Now he was going to stick with Kendall the rest of the night and maybe they'll go to the bathroom to do god knows what. Things did not at all go as planned.

I looked over to Carlos and sighed. He was having the time of his life, dancing and talking with almost everyone in the room. He seemed so happy, even though his love didn't love him back he looked happy.

Maybe I should get over him too.

**Logan's POV**

What happened last night?

I'm confused. There's a pain in my butt and I'm naked and in my bed. There's a purple mark on my neck and I see teeth marks. There's a pounding in my head and I feel like throwing up. Everything seems so much louder than it actually is and my mouth taste like cotton.

I need a bucket... like right now. I kind feel like Ke$ha in 'Tik Tok' or the guys in 'The Hangover'. That probably explains things. I drank last night. Someone probably spiked my drink and I got drunk last night and ended up in some sort of crazy shenanigans.

But that doesn't explain why I'm naked, or why I'm sore around my body. It doesn't explain the hickey or teeth marks-

Wait a second. This happened on one of those stories I watched on the Ten O'Clock news. The person went out to a party and got drunk only to get raped or murdered or something.

Where was Kendall? What happened? Was I raped? Who spiked my drink? Should I call the police? Was Kendall raped? Did anyone see this happen?

My headache got worse thinking about all this stuff. I feel sick... I really, really do need that bucket.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	8. To Know or Not to Know

**an – **what is this fic and where is it going I s2g i don't even know honestly. anyways sorry for the long wait but I suck at updating and you guys are lovely and thanks for all the reviews to people i have yet to thank and or can't. you rock.

written at 1:29 am.

* * *

**Logan. **

Investigation time for sure. I needed to figure what happened to me last night, why everything feels dizzy and why I reek of alcohol.

I mean, I didn't drink. Did I? I don't remember drinking anything except some fruit punch nearby and the lemonade James left shortly afterwards to start dancing with some people. But other than that I had nothing else. It couldn't have been the food I ate assuming I drank enough liquids to wash down everything I ate, and all the food was checked beforehand by everyone because if I got knocked out by eating it why didn't anyone else?

The questions kept buzzing through my head, which so happened was banging because of the stupid hangover I was sure I was getting. And with that I tried to get up, maybe a bit too fast, and continue to throw up into the toilet near our room. I could hear the footsteps of someone behind me and I just assumed who was Momma Knight. Lying to her saying I had a cold seemed logical, and she'd probably believe me more than any of the other guys at how much medical stuff I knew in comparison to them, including her.

But so god help me I prayed it wasn't Kendall because if he wasn't next to me last night then I probably ditched him and that was not something to be proud of admitting specifically on our first date that I practically had to make him beg for because I was being stubborn and he was being stubborn and it was going so well until whatever happened. I just needed to know so badly what happened because I need this, I need answers. And I hate it when I don't have the answers to things or when I'm under pressure like I am now because then I can't think and this is usually the time where I need Kendall to help me out but I can't because I can't let him know-

"Logan?" the voice began and I turned my head to a wide eyed Carlos. He walked towards me and I threw up again even harder coughing up some organs pretty much. And I could feel him rubbing circles against my back, the smell of his cologne making my stomach hurt even more until I coughed up the last chunks of me into that bowl. "Hey buddy, you all right there? You look horrible."

"I feel horrible." I muttered walking back to the sink to look in the mirror. Definitely did I look horrible too with bags under my eyes and wrinkles on places I never had wrinkles on. I wiped my mouth with some water before going to the towel next to me. "You don't happen to know where I went last night right?"

He laughed and stuffed a hand into his pocket sitting down on the tub's edge. "No, I found a really cute guy and he took me to his apartment and we made sweet passionate love."

I pretended to throw up. "Too much information."

"I was kidding. We just made out, but he managed to reach into my pants and do stuff to me there." He stopped to point at his crotch and I gave him a signal that I understood what he meant by that. "That's it." Carlos answered back and I smiled and he smiled back and I could feel just a slight pang of jealousy hitting through my veins over the fact he had just said that. "But I don't think I'm going to see him again, he was just a one time thing. I don't even remember what he looks like."

I paused. "Wait what?"

"I don't remember anything honestly about his face; I just know we made out. He was cute though I know that, definitely one hundred percent my type."

"Would you happen to, I don't know want to meet this guy again?" He gave me a face, stuck his tongue out and thought about it for a moment until Carlos sat up with a big grin and nodded his head wildly. "In that case, maybe we can investigate this, together. Figure what I did last night, if I went home with anyone and who your mystery guy is. It'll be perfect."

I stuck my hand out, he looked at me skeptical. "I promise we'll find this guy, and I'm sure you two will be perfect for each other. I'll make sure he goes on a date with you if it's the last thing I do."

He smiled and took my hand. "Promise?"

We shook. "I promise."

**James.**

"So Mr. Perfect, how was your date?" I mumbled chewing against some cereal as Kendall poured whatever juice was left in the container. Totally took some and flushed it down the toilet before he woke up, just for the sake of seeing his face realizing there wasn't any more juice in the fridge when he woke up.

No answer came from him though, and I was going to get an answer soon enough. "Kendall. Earth to Knight. Hello?"

He sighed. "You're only asking me because you want my answer to be that it was bad so you can swoop in and ask Logan on a better date right?" I didn't respond and he rolled his eyes taking a sip of his juice standing in front of me. Leaning against the counter I noticed his eyes turn and watch me carefully.

"Are you going to tell me or what?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

He sighed again, pressed his hands against the table and ran one through his hair that was unusually messier and more likely to not have been combed yet that entire night. Probably had rough sex with Logan or something, something I was far too not interested in listening to but also interested in listening to. I was sure the boy was a geek outside of the sheets but an animal in them.

But Kendall kept watching me; arms folded and eyes trailing back and forth as I continued to eat my cereal slowly. I was waiting for him to crack, not me, but him.

"Do you want to know?" he asks and I smile. "I don't want to date him, you can have him. Last night was fun, but I don't want to date Logan. Happy?"

And actually, I should have been happy. But I also wanted to know why he didn't want to date Logan if the guy was well, him. He was Logan. And Logan honestly wasn't the type of person you wake up one morning not liking; he's the type you spend a long time just trying to get the smell of him out of your system before you get rid of everything about him. And a tint of me thought or better yet knew that Kendall had to be lying somewhere in that little charade he was playing.

"My reasons," he began as if he already knew what I was thinking. "My reasons are simple. Not interested, not attracted. I didn't even know I could be, that way. This was a test run, and guess what? It failed. I don't like him, never will. He's not my type and I don't think Logan will be." He turned around and grabbed the toast I just noticed Kendall was cooking from the toaster before taking another sip of juice.

I bit my lip, "Are guys in general your type?" I asked and he paused, stared down at the counter again and ran his hand through his hair again. I watched him carefully and repeated my question. "Are you okay that you like a guy Kendall?"

He turned around and walked away.

**Carlos.**

I shouldn't have agreed to this. I really shouldn't have agreed to this.

But just, I couldn't say no to that face and those big brown eyes. As fun as it was last night and everything getting all that attention I just couldn't stop thinking about Logan the entire time. Kissing random people, grinding against them, and just in general I couldn't stop staring at him and Kendall on the dance floor. I'm hopelessly and utterly in love with Logan Hortense Mitchell and I do not know what to do about it or do with myself.

"Carlos." He told me grabbing my hand to get my attention. And I wanted to scream something but I decided to bite my lip instead to keep myself from talking. We were downstairs, smoothies in our hands and a notebook on his side he scribbled with notes. "Tell me everything you remember about this mystery guy."

I swallowed hard. "I don't remember anything."

"C'mon buddy, you have to remember something." He put his hand on mine again and stroked it with his thumb. "Just try, for me please."

But that was the problem; I didn't forget what the person looked like last night because it was him. It was him whose face I was kissing all over, from jaw to nose to forehead to cheeks. It was him who I left hickies on his neck and my hands lingering dangerously close to his hips. It was him who asked if it was okay he touch me and it me who said it was okay even though no one had ever gone that far with me with my say. [without it well, that's another story] And he took off his pants, and I touched him there too and kissed him all over his body until there was nothing left to kiss. And all that time when I thought it was just me imagining things I woke up to find him there, naked near my bed. It was Logan who I told myself I was going to stop thinking of and yet it was him I found myself making out with while he was on a date.

"Carlos. Do you remember anything?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled. "Sorry." I mumbled and he nodded his head continuing to scribble some stuff. I could tell him there, say it was me all this time and that I loved him and how he shouldn't be wasting his time with people who will never love him as much as I do and how he is so perfect and deserves so much more. But I can't, because he doesn't want me, he doesn't want that. He wants what he wants and I shouldn't take that away.

I shook my head. "Sorry Logie, I got nothing."

**Kendall.**

My mind is dizzy and I'm kissing her again, my mouth open as our tongues meet. My hands lie across her hair and run through it as her fingers run through mine. She kisses my neck, my Adam's Apple. I smile and whisper how this was exactly like last night. She giggles and nods her head and kisses the side of my head already unbuckling my belt with her too damn fast fingers.

That's right; this was what happened last night when Logan left me for Carlos and by god still hasn't admitted to doing anything of the sorts. That was probably what is ticking me off the most by him, his lack of courage to come up to what he did last night. Everyone making me feel so goddamn guilty for not going on a date with the guy and then he stands me up for Carlos. I had more respect than to just run off crying, and so I did what I could do which is talk to the loneliest person around, Jo.

And sure enough Jo heard about Logan and me, asked how long we were dating and how long I had accepted my sexuality. And shrugging off the questions we managed to talk about other things and take a few drinks smuggled into our hands by the Jennifers and Camille. And soon we were fooling around, her hand on my knee and a kiss to our cheeks until we were without pants in Budda Bob's supply closet with our hands into each other's underwear.

It wasn't wrong though, because Logan was doing the same back to Carlos and visa versa. I was getting even.

Just like now, seeing those two drinking smoothies together and pretending they didn't see me as Logan sunk to the couch with Carlos just gawking at him. Not that I was jealous, because I wasn't. But it just agitated me.

Honestly what did I ever consider dating my best friend. Nothing comes out of knowing, and liking people for that matter.


End file.
